Ashron and Reen Vise
﻿ Ashuron 'is a winged dragon mamodo and the older brother of Elzador, who both were chosen for being in the battle for the mamodo king. His power involves his '''Dragon Scales ' making parts of his body more powerful and due to his Hihiro (Scarlet) scales, he is able to withstand most attack thrown at him. He is a bitter rival of Clear Note, and in their first battle was left with wound in his chest by Clear. In the human world, he can change his appearance to hide his large appearance as a dragon. He and his partner, Riin, went to Japan to challenge the "user of baou" and his parther to test if he were evil or good. During the match, he stops and states that Zatch is good, because of the many great burdens he felt through his fist. They both tell Zatch and Kiyo to become stronger and informs them with little information about Clear's plans of destroying all mamodos. They later appear in Finland when Earth disappears and thought it was the work of Clear. Zatch and Kiyo inform them that it was the work of another mamodo. Just then, Ashuron senses a strong mamodo in France: Brago along with Clear Note. Taking on his true true form, he and Zatch go using his spell Shin Feiuruku to fly to France to help Brago. When they got there, Brago was badly injured and he puts both Brago and Sherry to a safe location while he and Zatch fight Clear Note. He was able to keep up with Clear until he used Giiru Ranzu Radisu to badly injure Ashuron's shoulder, leaving Zatch to fight alone. While Clear and Zatch fight, he prepares to use his Shin Feiuruku against Clear, but when he starts to use Zatch as shield he changes course and crashes. Clear states that Ashuron's body cannot handle using Shin spells especially when his body is badly injured. Seeing Zatch trying to survive and protect his friends in the mamodo world, he protects Zatch by taking the remains of Clear's Shin Kuria Seunousu and trusts Zatch to make a good mamodo world. He loses his wings with the attack and chops his arm. Riin shows that his book burned. He prepares to use Shin Feiuruku and is able to gravely injure Clear Note, then disappears. He also appears again helping Zatch fight Clear Note, letting Zatch use his Shin Doragonosu Buroa to stop Clear's attack. He is also shown in the picture of the mamodo who participated in the fight to become king. Riin Vise 'Riin ' is Ashuron's book keeper. He is largely silent and known for his very distinctive hairdo and very loyal towards people. He seems to a regular man before meeting Ashuron but his desire to feel alive made him able to follow Ashuron on helping him become king. After his book was burnt, he got a letter from Ashuron about him in the mamodo world. Spellbook *Teoburoa: Ashuron shoots a strong blast from his mouth *Digaru Kurou: Ashuron's claw is enhanced in power *Teiru Disugurugu: Ashuron's tail becomes a sharp lance *Ganzu Buroa: Ashuron breathes multiple smaller blasts *Dioga Buroa: A stronger version of Teobura *Dioga Amugiruku: Ashuron's arms transforms into a large gaunlet-like shape with a sharp edge *Dishirudo Doragoruku: Ashuron's arms become shields *Shin Feiuruku: Ashuron flies with incredible speed in any direction *Shin Doragonosu Buroa''': An incredible super-dense blast of heat is released. Category:Characters